Baby, it's cold outside
by Racoonims
Summary: C'est la première fois que Raiponce peut voir de la neige pour de vrai


\- Flynn !

Le prince se leva en sursaut après avoir entendu le cri de Raiponce . Il se rua hors du lit pour trouver sa femme sur le balcon, toute excitée .

\- Il a neigé !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils . Elle avait osé le réveiller pour ça ? Vraiment ?

\- On peut y aller ?

\- Tu m'as réveillé pour ça ? C'est juste de la neige, il y en a tous les ans ! Et au pire on ira la voir cet après-midi ...

La princesse eut l'air déçue, et elle soupira .

\- Mais Flynn, c'est la première fois que je peux en voir en vrai ! C'était un de mes rêves !

Le prince soupira à son tour, remettant le couvre-lit en place . Il s'arrêta sur l'air déçu de la brune et se mordit la lèvre, détestant la décevoir .

\- Raiponce, tu peux attendre une dizaine de minutes ? Le temps que j'enfile des vêtements chauds ? Tu devrais faire de même d'alleurs ... Ta petite robe ne suffira pas à te protèger du froid, tu sais ? Il n'y a pas de feu de cheminée dehors ...

\- Tu seras prêt rapidement ?

Il hocha la tête en souriant .

\- Dans moins d'une demie-heure, tu seras en train de jouer dans la neige . Promis .

La brune le prit dans ses bras, ravie .

\- Merci, Flynn !

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le couple était hors du château, protégés par une myriade de manteaux et autres bonnets en laines . La plus jeune sourit au prince, avant de courir jusqu'a l'orée de la fôret, ou la neige était encore en parfait état, et non pas piétinée par les enfants ou couverte de boue . Elle ôta l'un de ses gants et plongea la main dans la neige, avant de l'en sortir, en sursaut .

\- Elle est si froide !

Flynn éclata de rire .

\- C'est le principe même de la neige, Blondie !

\- On fait une bataille de boules de neige ? Ou un bonhomme de neige ? Ou un igloo ? Ou des anges ?

\- Calme, Raiponce, on aura le temps de tout faire ! Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers son mari, l'air malicieux .

\- Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige ?

* * *

Raiponce acheva la structure de neige en déposant sur le corps du bonhomme la tête qu'elle avait maladroitement roulé dans la neige . Flynn cassa deux branches d'un arbre et les planta dans le corps pour créer les bras du bonhomme, faisant pousser un cri de ravissement à Raiponce . La jeune fille enfonça deux cailloux dans la tête, et fronça les sourcils .

\- On aurait du prendre une carrotte pour faire le nez du bonhomme ...

\- Une brindille suffira pour lui faire un sourire . Il n'a pas besoin de nez . Et il vaut mieux ne pas en avoir qu'en avoir un raté, crois-en mon expèrience !

La princesse sourit, cassant une brindille au même arbre ( _c'est Grand-Mère Feuillage qui serait contente, tiens !_ ) et la déposant dans la "tête " du bonhomme de manière à créer un sourire .

\- Il est magnifique ! Dommage que Pascal n'aie pas pu venir avec nous ...

Le caméléon ne supportait pas le froid et était resté auprès du feu, au grand damn de la brune .

\- Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?

Flynn avait posé la main sur la tête du bonhomme, et Raiponce leva un sourcil .

\- L'appeler ?

\- Oui, la partie la plus drôle de la construction d'un bonhomme de neige, c'est de lui créer une identité !

La plus jeune réfléchit . Il lui fallait un nom important, étant donné que c'était son tout premier bonhomme de neige ...

\- Je vais l'appeler ... Maximus .

\- Tu vas l'appeler comme un cheval ?!

\- Oui, il est important pour moi !

\- Mais ... Ce nom est déjà prit !

La brune haussa les épaules .

\- Et bien ils seront deux à le porter .

Le prince éclata de rire, retirant sa main de la tête de Maximus .

\- Et bien ... Bonjour, Maximus !

Raiponce rit à son tour, attrapant la main d'Eugène .

\- Tu ... Tu fais quoi ?

\- Viens, on va jouer avec les enfants du village !

Flynn sourit, attendrit devant l'enthousiasme enfantin de sa femme, et se laissant entrainer jusqu'au village . Ils trouvèrent rapidement un groupe d'enfants, et c'est la princesse qui se chargea de leur demander s'ils pouvaient jouer avec eux . Les enfants aquiescèrent avec joie, tous adorant la brune qui avait toujours été généreuse et gentille avec eux .

\- A quoi vous jouez ?

Le plus grand de la bande esquissa un grand sourire, dévoilant des dents du bonheur .

\- On allait construire un igloo ! Vous voulez le voir ?

Raiponce hocha la tête en riant . Les enfants menèrent le couple jusqu'à un petit cercle tracé dans la neige .

\- Je suis sûre qu'il sera magnifique ... Mais ... Dis, Flynn ?

Elle se tourna vers lui .

\- Comment on fait les igloos ?

\- Vous allez vite comprendre, princesse . Sourit une petite fille .

\- Tu peux m'appeler Raiponce ! Et me tutoyer !

La petite fille hocha la tête, toujours souriante . Les enfants commencèrent par suivre le trait tracé dans la neige en y plaçant des boules de neige aplaties pour servir de briques à la construction . Une fois deux rangs terminés, Raiponce et Flynn les aidèrent à continuer l'igloo .

Malheureusement, cinq rangs de briques de neige plus tard, la construction s'effondra, et la petite fille se mit à pleurer . Raiponce se hâta de la prendre dans les bras pour la consoler, avant de se figer, sentant un liquide froid se répandre sur sa joue . Elle se tourna vers l'ainé de la bande qui lui fit un petit clin d'oeil, époussetant le peu de neige qui était resté sur ses mains nues . Elle posa la petite fille à terre et forma une autre boule, qu'elle lança sur l'ainé . Il la reçut en même temps que celle lancée par Flynn .

Peu à peu, c'est une véritable bataille de boule de neige qui s'instaura entre la joyeuse bande . Tous s'attaquaient, riant, essoufflés . C'est quelques heures après que Flynn, voyant que Raiponce commençait à avoir froid, et la neige à fondre, interrompit la bataille . Ils saluèrent les enfants et rentrèrent au palais, ravis .

* * *

 **J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir, et je les lis toutes :)**


End file.
